Reflexiones
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Orihime reflexiona sobre su relación con Ichigo, advertencias No Ichihime -UryuHime- pros Manga 686- Semi Au


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO** , quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia.

 ** **Línea temporal pros** manga 686,**

 **Advertencia: No apto para IH,** el presente oneshot puede generar controversias con el final forzado, no porque sean canon tengo que amar a su pareja 3:v

 **Comentarios finales:** Estoy algo oxidada xD hacia mas de medio año que no ando por estos rumbo y realmente no pensé regresar, porque estoy en el fandom de gintama , y soy feliz en el, lo amo (inserta corazones), sucede que mientras buscaba cual de mis fic actualizar de gintama ,encontré este archivo, así que lo subí.

 **Y bueno, nunca dejare de ser IchiRuki :3**

 ** _Cursiva_** _ **y en negros**_ \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

" **Cursivas y comillas":** pensamiento.

— **:** diálogos

Los personajes pueden contener **occ y occ**

Puede tener algo de azúcar :P

la historia es contada desde la perspectiva de Orihime,

 **-Semi au-**

 **Fluff**

* * *

 **Advertencia No Ichihime , no leer si te gusta aquella pareja. El siguiente fic puede causar controversias.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Orihime reflexiona sobre su relación con Ichigo, advertencias No Ichihime , no leer si te gusta aquella pareja. El siguiente fic puede no opinar lo mismo que tú.

* * *

 **Reflexiones:**

No es algo de lo cual suelo pensar, porque de hacerlo sería caer siempre en lo mismo. Es difícil de admitir aún a mi edad sobre estos tipos de sentimientos, sin duda alguna, son cosas que jamás olvidas por más que trate uno.

Durante mucho tiempo estuve eclipsada por un hombre, uno por el cual ni siquiera me veía.

Había deseado tanto ser amada, de no sentirme tan sola como estaba, que cuando el apareció, mi mundo comenzó a gira entorno a él.

Sabía que él no me amaba de la misma manera, aun así quise creer que algún día me amaría. Me aferre de forma enfermiza hacia él, es irónico porque por ciertas cuestiones terminamos juntos.

No me dejaran mentir que cuando no tiene nada, eres feliz que alguien se preocupa por ti.

Amaba a Ichigo de una forma enfermiza, al tal grado que estuve dispuesta de estar con él sin amor, mi amor era unilateral, yo solo cerraba los ojos e ignoraba que él no me amaba.

Ichigo Kurosaki no era el tipo de hombre que yo deseaba de niña, de hecho él era lo más alejado de mis anhelos infantiles, nunca imaginé casarse con alguien así, mucho menos que yo aceptara una relación sin amor mutuo.

Sin embargo, luego de casi diez años juntos me di cuenta de mi error, al final hice lo que muchas veces me negué hacer, bastaron unas simples palabras para que todo terminara. Nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz como aquella mañana de julio, cuando me entregaron los papeles donde legalmente estaba divorciada, ya no tenía una atadura, ni sueños frustrados.

Lo único que tenía y realmente me importaba era mi hijo, lo único bueno de todo eso.

Fue tarde, al final comprendí mucho lo que realmente es el amor.

Amamos muchas veces sin saber lo que es amor.

Amamos simplemente porque las personas no han hecho creer estúpidos cliché, sobre que la chica enamorada siempre se queda con el chico a quien ama.

Yo decidí antes que nada, amarme a mí misma, no fue fácil , tuve muchos tropiezos luego de mi recién descubrimiento, al final después de sufrir tanto, de tener malos sabores de boca respecto al amor, por fin encontré a alguien que me amara de la misma manera, Uryuu Ishida siempre había estado a mi lado, cuidado y protegiendo mi bienestar.

Un hombre bueno y gentil que supo conquistar mi corazón

Y ahora miro al hombre que se ha convertido en parte de mi.

— ¿Que sucede? – me pregunta, yo simplemente me aferro más a su pecho—alzo mi rostro y veo como me sonríe, sus ojos azules me trasmite tanto amor.

No puedo dejar de sonreír, levemente le doy un suave beso y el acaricia mi espalda.

—Tengo algo que decirte— él me mira con cierta duda, yo solo enganchó más mi sonrisa.

—Estoy embarazada— cuando lo dijo él me mira, sus ojos se abre de sobremanera, tarda unos minutos en procesar aquello, es cuando me besa, el calor que desprende sus besos me hace sentir como una adolescente en primera pubertad.

—De verdad Orihime. — Uryu me mira, sin poder creerlo—es cierto lo que me acaba de decir— yo simplemente dejo es capar un leve sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué tiempo tiene? — comienza bombardearme con miles de preguntas, yo simplemente rio ante aquella situación.

Si, quizá mi vida no había sido la mejor, tal vez no había tomado las mejores decisiones, sin embargo **nunca es tarde para vivir como uno quiere, nunca es tarde para ser feliz.**

* * *

Feliz año 2018 :) no se si regrese al fandom, me siento muy comoda con gintama, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, les deseo un excelente año, con mucho cariño frany, siga shipeado lo que aman

 **publicado:**

15-01-2018

 **nos vemos**

 **con cariño Frany :)**


End file.
